The LEGO Dimensions Movie/Soundtrack
Just as there are 200+ dimensions in this magnificent film, there are just as many songs on the soundtrack. The soundtrack will be released in 2020 as a 100xLP box set, or a 50 CD box set, or iTunes. Tracklist (all songs that appear in the film) # The Smashing Pumpkins - "Bullet With Butterfly Wings" # The Smashing Pumpkins - "Bullet With Butterfly Wings (Instrumental Reprise)" # "Deadpool's Theme" composed by the Big Deadpool Band # Michael Jackson - "P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)" # "Theme From Lego Dimensions Movie" composed by Gustav Holst # "Lord Vortech's Theme" composed by Gustav Holst # Earth, Wind & Fire - "September" # "Intimacy" composed by Brian Eno # Lou Rawls - "Here Comes Garfield" # Michael Jackson - "Smooth Criminal" # Santana feat. Rob Thomas of Matchbox Twenty - "Smooth" # The Rovers - "Victory Chimes" # R.E.M. - "Losing My Religion (Acoustic)" # Rusted Root - "Send Me On My Way" # Blues Traveler - "Run-Around" # David Newman - "Opening Travel Music the Ice Age original score" # Randy Newman - "Short People" # Smash Mouth - "All Star (Acoustic)" # Smash Mouth - "Can't Get Enough Of You Baby" # Smash Mouth - "I'm A Believer Monkees Cover" # The Monkees - "I'm A Believer Mouth Cover" # A Great Big World feat.Christina Aguilera - "Say Something" # Huey Lewis - The Power of Love # Pharrell Williams - "Happy" # Justin Timberlake - "Supplies" # Crazy Frog - "Axel F" # Fleetwood Mac - "The Chain" # Crazy Frog - "Axel F (Acoustic)" # DJ Snake - "Turn Down For What (feat. DJ Snake)" # "Diners, Drive-Ins & Dives" (skit) # Pitbull - "Feel This Moment" # Pitbull - "Hotel Room Service" # Pitbull - "Timber" # Pitbull - "Fireball" # Masato Nakamura - "Marble Zone the Sonic the Hedgehog soundtrack" # "Deadpool's Lament" composed by Hans Zimmer # "Jake's Theme" composed by Hans Zimmer and Danny Elfman # Mordecai & Rigby - TBA # SMiLE.dk - "Butterfly" # Aqua - "Cartoon Heroes" # Eiffel 65 - "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" # Rednex - "Cotton Eye Joe" # "Bloodshed" composed by Tyler Bates # "Bloodshed Part 2" composed by Tyler Bates # "Bloodshed Part 2 (Vocal Version) composed by Tyler Bates featuring will.i.am # Jay-Z - "99 Problems" # Scott Schreer - "NFL on Fox Theme" # Alf Clausen - "ALF Theme" # Alf Clausen - "ALF Theme (Season 3 Version)" # John Cage - "4'33" # "Bloodshed (Reprise)" composed by Tyler Bates # Creedence Clearwater Revival - "Fortunate Son" # Creedence Clearwater Revival - "Bad Moon Rising" # Creedence Clearwater Revival - "Run Through the Jungle" # Johnny Mandel - "Suicide Is Painless from M*A*S*H" # "Duran Duran's Theme" composed by Duran Duran # Duran Duran - "Rio" # Duran Duran - "Hungry Like the Wolf (Acoustic)" # Danny Elfman - "The Simpsons Theme" # Walter Murphy, Seth MacFarlane and David Zuckerman - "Family Guy Theme" # "Family Guy Funny Moments" (skit) # Leonard Cohen - "Hallelujah" # "Delightfully Devilish, Seymour" composed by John Williams, performed by the National Symphony Orchestra # "John Williams & the National Symphony Orchestra's Theme" composed by Danny Elfman # Oingo Boingo - "Weird Science" # Blonide - “One Way Or Another (Gothamtropolis Attack)” # Black Sabbath - "Iron Man" # The Clash - "Rock the Casbah" # Fatboy Slim - "The Rockefeller Skank" # Limp Bizkit - "Break Stuff" # "Prelude to Safe Computer" composed by Wing # Wing - "Safe Computer" # "Aftermath of Safe Computer" composed by Wing # Radiohead - "The Tourist" # Kavinsky - "Nightcall" # College - "A Real Hero" # "Elevator Head Stomp" composed by unknown composer # Mungo Jerry - "In The Summertime" # Fat Boys & The Beach Boys - "Wipeout" # The Beach Boys - "Caroline, No" # RUN DMC & Aerosmith - "Walk This Way" # Fat Boys & The Beach Boys - "Wipeout (Acoustic)" # LeAnn Rimes - "How Do I Live? (from the Con Air soundtrack)" # Lee Greenwood - "God Bless the USA" # Geoff & Maria Muldaur - "Brazil" # "Rick and Morty: Like Father, Like Son" composed by Justin Roiland and his dad, Dan Harmon # "New Boot Goofin" (skit) # "One Million Ants" composed by Cliff Martinez # C418 - "Cat" # Blonde Redhead - "For the Damaged Coda" # Michael Kamen - "The Office 'Brazil'" # Michael Kamen - "The Office the 'WALL-E' trailer" # Jay Ferguson - "The Office Theme" # Lee Greenwood - "God Bless the USA (Acoustic)" # Wham! - "Last Christmas" # Paul McCartney - "Wonderful Christmastime" # Paul McCartney - "Temporary Secretary" # KISS - "Rock & Roll All Nite" # Warren Zevon - "Werewolves of London" # Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Sweet Home Alabama" # Kid Rock - "All Summer Long" # "TBA" composed by TBA # Lionel Richie - "All Night Long" # "John Williams & the National Symphony Orchestra's Theme (Reprise)" composed by Danny Elfman # Eddie Murphy - "Party All the Time" # Black Lace - "Agadoo" # Kajagoogoo - "Too Shy" # Kid Rock - "Bawitdaba" # They Might Be Giants - "Sensurround the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers soundtrack" # Jimmy Buffet - "Margaritaville" # Scatman John - "Scatman's World" # Scatman John - "Scatman" # Metallica - "Enter Sandman" # "War of the LEGO Dimensions" composed by Clint Mansell # R.E.M. - "Everybody Hurts" # Scatman John - "Scatman's World" (again, because why not) # Aphex Twin - "Come to Daddy" # The Notorious B.I.G. - "Juicy" # Marky Mark & The Funky Bunch - "Good Vibrations" # The Beach Boys - "Good Vibrations" # The Beach Boys - "Kokomo" # "ALF's Love Theme" composed by Mike Love # Neutral Milk Hotel - "Pree-Sisters Swallowing A Donkey's Eye" # Merzbow - "Woodpecker No. 1" # Electric Light Orchestra - Mr. Blue Sky # Sleep - "Dopesmoker" # Krzysztof Penderecki - "Threnody For the Victims of Hiroshima" # "Threnody For the Victims of ALF" composed by Krzysztof Penderecki # "Wyldstyle Gives Birth to the Spawn of ALF" composed by Philip Glass # John Carpenter - "Theme From 'They Live'" # Bon Jovi - "Wanted Dead Or Alive" # Bobby McFerrin Bob Marley - "Don't Worry Be Happy" # Stardust - "Music Sounds Better With You" # Starship - "We Built This City (Ten-Minute Extended Version)" # DMX - "Party Up (Up In Here)" # "Kronk's Theme" composed by Patrick Warburton # Ozzy Osbourne - "Crazy Train" under construction